


Under the Mistletoe

by transdimensional_void



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdimensional_void/pseuds/transdimensional_void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil throw a Christmas party at their flat and fluff ensues (with a twist >:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Everything was perfect this evening. Dan couldn’t believe just how perfect it really was.

It had taken several weeks of wheedling and puppy dog eyes and _other_ forms of persuasion for him to convince Phil to even have the party in the first place. They very rarely entertained in their flat. They preferred to keep it a private space, just for them and close friends.

But Dan had been determined this year that they would have a Christmas party for all of their friends and family, and eventually he’d gotten his way.

He’d begun to regret it almost immediately, when he had to start making the actual plans and preparations for the party. There were so many little details to decide and then take care of: the date and time, the food, the decorations, the invitations, and then collecting all of the RSVP cards and tracking down responses from people who hadn’t sent theirs in. Why had he decided to make this such a huge, fancy affair?

But that was all past now. Here he was in their lounge now, dressed in Alexander McQueen and patting himself on the back for how much fun everyone seemed to be having. The lounge almost seemed like a different place, lit as it was with hundreds of fairy lights, and with tinsel, baubles, and streamers forming a glittering canopy above them. In the very center of the room, a small, round sprig of mistletoe hung down from the ceiling like a tiny chandelier. Soft Christmas music — Vince Guaraldi Trio at the moment — wove through the low buzz of conversation, as people laughed and chatted and nibbled on hors d’oeuvres.

In the far corner, just to the right of the fireplace, he could see Phil deep in conversation with his and Dan’s mothers. Dan wondered briefly what they were talking about, but then he was distracted by Phil’s sudden, warm smile. Something Dan’s mother had said had amused him, and his whole face had lit up in laughter. He looked so happy, and that made Dan’s heart swell even larger. This party had been an excellent idea.

As Dan watched, Phil looked up from his conversation, and the two made eye contact across the crowded room. Phil’s smile changed subtly, the warmth in it growing while some of the laughter disappeared. It was a smile Dan had seen hundreds of times before, yet it still managed to make his heart pound. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

While he still held Phil’s attention, Dan stepped away from the wall and moved into the center of the room until he stood directly beneath the mistletoe. Phil’s smile became a grin, and he raised a single eyebrow. Dan wiggled his own eyebrows in return and was rewarded with a chuckle from Phil.

As his boyfriend began to thread his way through the crowd toward him, Dan’s heart rate picked up. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this, here and now, in front of all these people. But then Phil was stood there in front of him, eyes dark in the dim-lit room, and all his nerves melted away.

Phil reached out an arm toward him, and Dan stepped into his embrace, his eyes fluttering shut seemingly of their own accord. Their lips met for several long seconds in a gentle kiss. Then Dan pulled away, leaving Phil looking a little forlorn, but before Phil could object to being left like that, Dan had dropped to one knee and pulled a small, black box from his pocket.

All around them, the room fell quiet, except for the muted, jazzy notes of the background music.

Phil was staring down at him, eyes gone wide and mouth hanging just a little open. Dan could hear his own blood pulsing in his ears. He flipped open the box he held in his hand. Inside was a single platinum band, glinting rainbow colors under the fairy lights.

“Phil, you are the love of my life, and I can’t imagine spending it with anyone else,” Dan murmured. “Will you marry me?”

Both of Phil’s hands flew up to cover his mouth, and then he nodded, and Dan could see there were tears in his eyes. Hell, Dan was feeling pretty choked up himself. He stood and took hold of Phil’s left hand and, pulling the ring from the box, slid it onto his ring finger.

And then they were in each other’s arms, and everyone around them was cheering, and Dan didn’t even care that Phil was sobbing onto his expensive, designer shirt because this was the best moment of his entire life—

Dan was jerked awake by the most horrible noise he’d ever heard in his life — his alarm clock shrieking out its daily reminder that morning had come and he’d better get out of bed if he knew what was good for him.

He let out the longest, saddest sigh he thought he’d ever sighed. It had all been a dream. He scowled.

“Of course it was a dream, you twat,” he muttered to himself. Because Phil was AmazingPhil, a popular YouTuber with thousands and thousands of fans, and Dan was just some eighteen-year-old kid in Berkshire who stalked him on the internet. As if he would ever even meet Phil, much less date him, or live with him or — he couldn’t help sighing again — marry him.

It was the dead of summer, so hot that Dan had pushed off all his covers in the night. That must be why he had dreamed of Christmas. He lay back on his pillows and flung an arm over his eyes, letting himself drift back into the world of the dream for just a moment longer. It had been a very nice dream. Involuntarily, his lips drew up into a little smile, and then he had to laugh at himself.

He flung his arm to the side, sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Keep dreaming, loser,” he scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
